Goosebumps: Revenge of Spite
by the invader teen14
Summary: (Takes place after the film) Things are starting to go normal for Zach after the incident with all the Goosebumps monsters. But now something has risen for revenge! Stine's monsters are back but now some of his human characters are real too! If that weren't bad enough, the first monster he created is back for revenge! The small group must put an end to this before it's too late.


_The night was cold…. Cold was the night! Why can't I think right about this one phrase?! Get it together man, just finish the story so you can… Oh hello everyone, my name is R.L. Stine, author of the Goosebumps books and among many other frightening stories. It has been nearly a month since the whole accident with my monsters being released from their books. I thought that would be the end of it, however, I was far from being right._

* * *

It was an especially cold night, even for November. I guess it was due to winter being so close that I haven't found the time to see this. Nonetheless, I was busy at the time it had happened. I was home alone while my daughter, Hannah, was out with her two friends Zach and Champ. I was busy at work writing a new book for the world to see, I had entitled it _Return of the Haunted Mask_. It was to be part of a Goosebumps series that I had already begun, I had the perfect atmosphere to tell the story and I have the same atmosphere to begin telling you this chilling tale of monsters, ghouls, a vengeful creature and the bravery of a group of children that were to stop all of this from destroying the world itself….

"Dad! I'm going to be hanging out with some friends tonight!" Hannah shouted from downstairs, grabbing her coat from the couch it rested upon. Her father, R.L. Stine, was in his office at his laptop, currently trying to write down new ideas for the new Goosebumps book.

"Very well! Don't be out too late!" he shouted back in reply, he heard the front door slam shut before resuming his usual pattern. His mind fixated on the screen in front of him, trying to feel the urge to write down a terrifying tale for his readers to experience. But so far, nothing had sprung into his mind.

" _Perhaps Carly Beth stumbles across the mask by accident? No! You've already done that! Think Stine! Think!"_ he thought silently to himself as he pounded his fists gently onto his head, he looked out at the window next to him and stared at the night sky, looking at the moon an idea was sprung. Instantly looking back to his computer, he began to type.

 _The moon shone brightly down onto the young girl as she walked quietly down the street, carrying her books with her from the library. Her mind captivated by the darkness surrounding her and the moon being her only light source to find her way home._

"Oh that is good, that is really good!" He said to himself in excitement. His mind searched for another sentence to go with the story when he suddenly looked at the desk with a lone book laying on its back cover, he remembered the events that beheld with the book.

The recapture of the monsters….

Once again, an idea sprung in his mind. Remembering the Goosebumps Horrorland series that brought the characters of each book together, he began to type again and this time, in bewildered excitement.

 _She was currently unaware of the beast that was trailing her, a creature from the Fever swamp that has somehow found itself into the suburban neighborhood. But he wasn't hunting, no, he was in need of help. Help from someone that knew of the experiences of the unnatural. This was a mission of search and find, a great evil was gathering in terms of revenge._

"Stine! You are a genius!" He said to himself, smiling in anticipation for the next part of the book to play into place. "Now who is the main villain?" he said to himself "Slappy? No, too cliché, perhaps Dr. Maniac". He began to search for ideas of a villain that would play the role in the plot of the story, someone who both likeable and frightening at the same time. He made a list of names in his mind, all the monsters he had created in his lifetime. The possibilities were endless as the ones he like and didn't like placed themselves in his head. It wasn't until he reached a certain name that made all the other names look like the ones you find in a dictionary.

"…Spite…" He said to himself "that's it! Spite! Why didn't I think of this sooner!" Stine said as he continued to work.

 _The werewolf knew of the intentions of a creature known only for his cruelty and hatred for all life, Spite, a name that would dare not be said amongst even the bravest of men. Spite was a being of pain and chaos, his only hobby was to cause harm to others. Especially to his creator, R.L. Stine._

Stine smiled to himself, proud of his current progress. He renamed the title of the book from _Return of the Haunted Mask_ to _Goosebumps: Spite's return._ He proceeded to write down as much as he could for the next few hours, he would need to fall asleep and get up early the next morning to continue his work. This was going to be his best book ever written, a book with all the Goosebumps characters and their monsters with them, there would be horror, comedy, action. Everything that a book would need for the reader to enjoy.

He was currently unaware of what was to unfold that night and what would come the following morning.

* * *

Carly Beth Caldwell had just exited the library and was now on her way home to catch up on her studying, a test was to be due on Thursday and she had been working hard to improve her grades. Her best friend, Sabrina Mason, was more concerned about the latest clothes to wear rather than a test. Despite being her best friend, she found her to be a little annoying at times. This was one of the main changes to her personality after the events of the haunted mask, a living breathing object that would take control of a person and turn it into a monster. Luckily, it was gone for good. The dark was one thing that still scared her as she found it to be hard to find her way home, gripping her books underneath her arm, she continued to trek forward until she would reach her home.

" _I had to get stuck out here at night, and there's no street lights either! This is just great!"_ she thought to herself as she turned a corner, the moon was her only light source to guide her down the street. Though she would've prefer herself to bring a flashlight instead, she almost felt as though she was being watched by eyes hidden in the darkness with their hosts ready to charge and attack. She would have to hurry this along and go at a faster pace if she were going to get home. She could've sworn that something was behind her and… Wait… Something was behind her! The sound of running feet could be heard coming after her, Carly Beth wondered who it was but didn't want to wait to see the person doing it. Quickly, she began to run faster down the street in hopes of escaping whatever it was chasing her. She glanced over her shoulder and felt her blood run cold when she saw who it after her… Actually, what was chasing her…

It was a very large wolf, no more than seven feet tall, standing on its hind legs and chasing after her.

She had to get away fast….

* * *

"This is perfect!" R.L. Stine said to himself as he held the paper in his hands and bind it together "The executives are going to love this! This has to be my best idea to date!" Without a second more, Stine found an empty folder to save his work and to later work on it when he got more brilliant ideas for his story.

A loud and ear-piercing screech came from out the open window and startled the man, causing him to drop his papers onto the desk and knock over a glass of water, spilling it all over the story he wrote.

* * *

"Oh no! No! No!" he shouted in frustration, he became angered and turned his attention the window. Stomping over, he felt like yelling at whoever had just ruined his work. He poked his head outside to see only the neighborhood with very few people outside, he did notice his daughter coming home with Zach and Champ in tow. But to no avail of finding whoever had screamed, he groaned and closed the window before going back to his laptop.

"When I get my hands on whoever screamed… I swear I'm going to…" he mumbled the last sentence to its nature and notice he would just print another copy, no harm in it, though he always knew the first copy is what got the writer excited. With a heavy sigh, he pressed print and heard the machine do its work.

"Get away from me!" Carly Beth cried as she ran faster but the beast still trailed after, getting more persistent on catching her "please! Leave me alone!" there was no response but only a deep growl as it became annoyed that its prey was getting away. She took a quick turn down the street and saw an open shed, her only options were to keep running until your so tired you give up and become a snack or hide in the shed and find whatever you can to protect herself. Using her second option, Carly Beth ran towards the shed and closed the door on herself and locked it.

"What's going on? Why was that thing chasing me?" she asked herself as she began searching a weapon "keep it together, you're not going to survive if you don't calm down". Her hands touched everything around her as she tried to feel something sharp, they finally rested on something that felt like a knife, she brought up to her and prepared for the worst.

Silence…

Silence was on the outside of the shed….

She breathed heavily to catch her breath and waited for the attack but instead heard a knocking on the door, it was rather quick and calm from whoever it was doing it.

"Go away!" was her only response.

"You need to get out of there right now!" Came a boys' voice "they're all around us! You need to get out now!"

"Go away! I'm not coming out! There's a werewolf outside!" Carly Beth replied.

"You don't understand! I'm…" the boy was cut off as the glass to the shed broke and a muddy arm reached in and grabbed Carly Beth by the shirt collar, she screamed as the arms' host tried to get her through the window, she plunged the knife into the arm but to only find out in the moonlight it was just a pair of pliers. She knew this was the end, she closed her eyes and waited for the worst…

The arm was pulled back out of shed, followed by the sounds of a loud groan and a wolf's howl, she fell on the floor and quickly got back up to see outside the window, what she saw startled and frightened her greatly.

The same wolf that was chasing her was mauling a monster made of mud while more began to surround the creature. However, they were very slow and the wolf was faster. As soon he was done with current monster, it got back up on its hind legs and began to attack the rest by pouncing on them and mauling them. More and more monsters began to swarm and when one was in the light, Carly Beth could see what the horrid creatures were made of.

The beast stood six feet tall and had the body of a human being, however the skin was entirely made of mud. Everywhere on the body was mud, sticks, stones and leaves were placed on most places. The eyes were small and glowing bright yellow, whatever these things were, they were dangerous. The wolf was starting to become overpowered, as more and more mud monsters begin to encircle him.

That was until the sound of a lawnmower starting up caught the attention of the monsters. The door of the shed burst open to reveal Carly Beth piloting the lawnmower towards the horde.

"Get some!" she shouted at the beasts, the horde wasted no time to go after the girl, she moved towards the first monster and watched as it fell over when the mower plowed over the the feet of the creature and be shredded to pieces as the mower destroyed the rest of it. The others took no notice of this and tried to attack when the wolf suddenly lunged at three of the things and joined in the fight. Carly Beth did the same process to another one of the mud monsters while the wolf tackled another one and tore it open. The others didn't want to stay around and have the same thing happen to them. They quickly began to run as best as they could away from the two and disappeared into the shadows.

"Yeah! You better run!" Carly Beth shouted in victory and turned to the wolf, now laying on the ground on its stomach and panting loudly. She suddenly felt afraid again near the monster, she slowly began to back away from it in hopes of getting a head start on running away.

"Wait… Stop…" the wolf said between breathes, she froze in her tracks. The creature had just _spoke_ to her. Something wasn't right, this wasn't a natural thing to happen. The wolf got up onto its hind legs and towered over the girl, suddenly, the thing begin to shrink to her size. It's hair shrunk into its skin along with its ears and fangs, the face seemed to be getting… Human.

"What are you?" she asked in fear.

"My name is Grady Tucker" the wolf said as it transformed into a twelve-year old boy, now it looked less menacing and more friendly to her.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Stine asked his daughter and her friends as they read the first few pages of the book. Zach and Hannah were obviously confused as they didn't understand why a werewolf would want to ask a human girl for help while Champ seemed rather excited about the book.

"It's… Something" Hannah said, trying to not disappoint her dad.

"I know right? This is where the book will bring in a plot twist about the whole situation at hand!" Stine said in a overwhelmed manner.

"And that is…" Zach trailed off, hoping to hear the answer without sounding a little confused to keep Stine from becoming upset.

"You will see when the book comes out" Stine said.

"I actually think it's awesome!" Champ said "you have all your characters and monsters in one book! That spells awesomeness overload!"

"Are you sure this won't have any monsters come out in the real world? Like last time" Zach said, addressing the _incident_ that happened before.

"Do no worry, I am only going to be using a laptop this time since my typewriter is still in the school, therefore no monsters will be running around on the streets" Stine replied "the book comes out in December as an early Christmas gift to the _Goosebumps_ community".

"The _Goosebumps_ community?" Champ asked.

"They're a group of people that review books and suggest them to readers" Stine said "they started when the Horrorland series came out and-"

 _DING-DONG_

"Excuse me, I have to go answer that" Stine said before exiting the room and heading downstairs. The room stayed quiet for a few minutes before Champ spoke up.

"You guys don't like the book, do you?" he asked.

"No, we like them" Zach said, Hannah nodded in reply, Champ looked at them with a blank stare until Zach finally spoke again "okay, it's not that we don't like it, it's just that we don't get it".

"Yeah, why would someone know about a guy named Spite and turn out to be a werewolf that needs to find a girl and some other kids" Hannah said.

"Or that each character has a tie to each other that they don't know about" Zach said "dude, we know you like the book but it's just a little confusing".

"Maybe your dad Hannah, is going to reveal that in the book" Champ said.

"Probably" was her only reply.

"At least it's not monsters back in town" Zach joked.

"That was a nightmare" Hannah said.

"Ironic though" Champ said as he cupped his chin in his hand "because all the monsters are literally the stuff of nightmares and-"

Champ was cut off when the three heard Stine screaming in terror. The three instantly bolted out of the room and down the stairs to the front hallway, the grown man was standing pertrified at the open front door where a large green creature with scales stood before him.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Invaderteen14 here with a new FanFiction! That's right, I'm back and I'm picking up where I left off. And for all of you that is asking the same question: Where is Jack, Abbey and Elsa's big picture show? My answer, coming out this month! The first chapter will be up before Christmas! So stay tuned!


End file.
